The New Rachel
The New Rachel is the first episode of Glee's fourth season, and the sixty-seventh episode overall. It premiered on September 13, 2012. For the fourth time, it's a brand new year at McKinley, with the loss of 9 New Directions members due to graduations and Rory's departure. Blaine, Tina, Brittany and former Vocal Adrenaline lead, Unique, are in competition to decide who's the new leader, or "The New Rachel." Back in New York, Rachel settles in at NYADA, uncomfortable with Cassandra July's dance lessons and befriends an upperclassmen, Brody Weston. Still longing for Finn after he let her leave for New York in Goodbye, she tries to move on from her heartbreak. In Lima, New Directions prepare to find new members and hold auditions for the Glee Club while Kurt struggles to spend time with Blaine and cope with his part-time job at The Lima Bean. The episode was directed by Brad Falchuk and written by Ryan Murphy. Plot Rachel Berry accidentally offends Cassandra July, her dance instructor at the New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts (NYADA) in New York City, who begins to push Rachel as much as she can. Rachel also befriends upperclassman Brody Weston, whom she walked in on him in the shower singing Sister Christian and who helps her adjust to live in the dorm room. Meanwhile, in Lima, Ohio, Cheerios coach Sue Sylvester introduced her new baby, Robin, named after the late Bee Gees, to Kurt. She then calls Kitty, her new head bitch, saying that she is like Quinn Fabray, except she's not pregnant, manic depressive or in and out of a wheelchair. In the meanwhile, glee club director Will Schuester reunites with the returning members of New Directions – Artie Abrams, Tina Cohen-Chang, Brittany Pierce, Sam Evans, Blaine Anderson, Sugar Motta and Joe Hart – who have become popular after winning Nationals. He announces that Wade Adams has transferred to William McKinley High School and she joins New Directions. Tina, Brittany, Blaine and Unique begin to compete to see who's going to be "The New Rachel" and perform Call Me Maybe for Artie, who is asked to choose the winner. Meanwhile, graduate Kurt Hummel visits cheerleading coach Sue Sylvester to meet her baby daughter, Robin, and is introduced to Sue's new protegé, Kitty, who mocks him for having ended up a barista instead of attending NYADA. In New York, Rachel confronts Cassandra about being picked on. To affirm her superiority to Rachel, Cassandra performs Americano/Dance Again. In Lima, New Directions holds auditions to select new members for the club. After multiple unsatisfactory auditions, Stoner Brett auditions with busters get popped. Jake comes on stage and performs Never Say Never, but becomes angry when he's not allowed to finish the song and storms off. The next candidate, Marley Rose, performs New York State of Mind. At the same time Rachel performs the same song at NYADA in a class taught by Carmen Tibideaux, under the pressure of knowing the first freshman to sing, performing Ave Maria, got two words out and was summarily cut from the program by Tibideaux. She impresses Brody, who later compliments her and helps her deal with the lack of communication with her boyfriend, Finn Hudson. Marley is welcomed into New Directions, but is disappointed when she hears them making fun of an overweight lunch lady, whom she reveals is her mother. Sam, followed by New Directions later apologize for their behavior, and their actions motivate Kitty to deem them unpopular once more. Artie chooses Blaine as "The New Rachel," and Kurt advises him to always be a humble leader. Blaine performs It's Time to encourage Kurt to go to New York and follow his dreams. Kurt's father, Burt Hummel, later drives Kurt to the airport and they share a heartfelt goodbye. Back in McKinley, Blaine invites Marley to lead the club's next performance, and Will learns that Jake is actually Noah Puckerman's half-brother. He invites Jake to the club, explaining that he interrupted Jake's performance because he had already made an impression, but Jake refuses, believing Will is only calling him due to him being Puck's relative. Marley and New Directions perform Chasing Pavements as Jake looks on, while Rachel is upset and struggling to adapt to her new life in New York. She tells Kurt about all of her problems on the phone, she is then told to "turn around" by Kurt and he is facing Rachel. They share a passionate hug as the episode ends. Songs Unreleased Songs *'Sister Christian' by Night Ranger. Sung by Brody Weston *'Busters Get Popped' by Glee. Sung by Stoner Brett *'Ave Maria' by Franz Schubert. Sung by Beatrice McClaine Background Songs *'Salsation' by David Shire. *'Sister Christian' by Night Ranger. *'Kyoto' by Skrillex, danced to by De'wanda Umber Guest Cast Special Guest Stars *Whoopi Goldberg as Carmen Tibideaux *Kate Hudson as Cassandra July Guest Stars *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta *Alex Newell as Unique Adams *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose *Dean Geyer as Brody Weston *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde *Josh Sussman as Jacob Ben Israel *Trisha Rae Stahl as Millie Rose *Amanda Jane Cooper as Beatrice McClaine Co-Stars *Bo Barrett as Assistant Manager *Pamela Chan as Dottie Kazatori *Justin Cone as Benjamin *Ashley Galvan as Lydia *Ryan Heinke as Stoner Brett *Daniel Curtis Lee as Phil Lipoff *Jesse Luken as Bobby Surette *Madeline Penn as Freshman Girl *Hope Olaidé Wilson as De'wanda Umber *Chelsea as Jordan Stern Absent Cast Members *Cory Monteith as Finn Hudson *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez *Mark Salling as Noah "Puck" Puckerman *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang Trivia *Chord Overstreet (Sam) was promoted to main cast starting in this episode, while Dianna Agron (Quinn) and Jayma Mays (Emma) were demoted to recurring roles. *This is the first episode to have multiple settings and storylines on the show, with WMHS focusing on New Directions and New York focusing on the alumni, which continues through Season Five. *This episode introduced many new characters, both in Lima and New York. These included Unique's return, Marley, Jake, and Kitty (four of them later joined the main cast), Dottie, Millie Rose, and many supporting characters in Lima, while Brody and Cassandra were introduced in New York. *The title of this episode refers to three storylines: **The competition between Blaine, Tina, Brittany, and Unique to become "The New Rachel", that is, the new lead. **Rachel's new life and challenges in New York **Marley as "The New Rachel" because of some similarities between her and Rachel (singing, appearance, etc.). *As of this episode, each of the three co-creators of the show has written one premiere episode on his own (Ian Brennan wrote Audition, Brad Falchuk wrote The Purple Piano Project, Ryan Murphy wrote this episode, and the three of them wrote Pilot together). *Rory Flanagan's departure from the glee club is not commented on at all during this episode, although it had been established in Season Three that he had to leave the country. *This is the first episode Finn, Santana and Mercedes do not appear in. *This is also the first episode Mike is absent in since his introduction in Preggers *The scene with Brody and Rachel taking a picture of themselves was filmed where parts of I Love New York/New York, New York were performed. *In Hold on to Sixteen, Sebastian predicted that Blaine would be his by the end of the school year and that Kurt would be in a Lima Bean apron. As revealed in this episode, Kurt is working in a Lima Bean apron until he moves to New York towards the end of the episode. Cultural references *Kitty calls Marley "Mike & Molly's daughter." This is a reference to the CBS sitcom Mike & Molly about a couple who is overweight. *Kitty calls Sam "Richie Poor," a reference to the Harvey Comics character Richie Rich, also known as "the poor little rich boy." *Kitty calls Unique "Pre-Op Precious: Based on the Novel 'Barf' by Saphire," which is a reference to Precious. *Cassandra says that her students should be dancing "at Black Swan levels of psychosis by now." *Artie makes a "Winter is coming" joke, a reference to the TV series Game of Thrones. *Sam does an impression of Taylor Lautner, a reference to the movie The Twilight Saga: New Moon. Errors *When Brody was taking a picture with Rachel, Rachel's teeth were not showing. When Rachel looked at the picture, her teeth were showing. *While Jake is walking up to the audition list, another male student is seen signing his name. However, when a close-up of Jake signing his name is shown, De'wanda Umber's name is last name that had been signed before. *When Rachel looked at the shower and saw Brody naked, she looked back, but we can clearly see in the reflection at Rachel's back that she turned around even before Brody opened the shower door. Quotes Gallery Rachel Berry dorm.png|Rachel's dorm at NYADA Ad2ddd.jpg|Another picture of Rachel's dorm Rachel Berry dorm 3.png|Picture of Finn on Rachel's nightstand Dorm.jpg|Another dorm photo 000000000000000.jpg|Jake & Marley = Jarley <3 Tumblr m83ov4nqf21qd1d45o1 1280.jpg season 4 photo.png tumblr_m8m5ogj29l1r6nrbwo1_500.jpg tumblr_m8m5ogj29l1r6nrbwo2_400.jpg tumblr_m8m5ogj29l1r6nrbwo3_1280.jpg tumblr_m8m5ogj29l1r6nrbwo4_500.jpg tumblr_m8m55qwWLW1qjw66no1_500.jpg tumblr_m8m4iaDI4d1qzam19o2_500.png tumblr_m8m5myxPEU1qemzi7o2_1280.jpg|Chris/Kurt on NYC 1 tumblr_m8m64j5Nyi1qdmis6o1_500.jpg|Chris/Kurt in NYC 2 tumblr_m8m686AFvU1qdmis6o1_500.jpg tumblr_m8loqa4URX1ql1znmo1_500.png tumblr_m8lpnpWwu81rdbwq0o1_1280.jpg tumblr_m8m7clV6t41r8yif2o1_500.jpg tumblr_m8m7dyLy1c1qjw66no1_500.jpg tumblr_m8m7ts2CG91ql1znmo1_400.jpg|Hummelberry scene 1 tumblr_m8m7ts2CG91ql1znmo2_400.jpg|Hummelberry scene 2 tumblr_m8me1lDHFw1ql1znmo1_500.jpg tumblr_m8me1lDHFw1ql1znmo2_400.jpg tumblr_m8me1lDHFw1ql1znmo3_500.jpg tumblr_m8me1lDHFw1ql1znmo4_1280.jpg Tumblr m8m4vtrnu91ql1znmo1 500.jpg tumblr_m8ma7c5ttx1qemzi7o1_500.png hkk.jpg f428d9fee35c11e1a2ce22000a1c86dc_7.jpg tumblr_m8np8egS2d1r1v397o3_1280.jpg New Britt.gif MarleyBeingSlushied401.png Tumblr m8tmelEXpX1qawhhho1 500.gif Tumblr m8tm2rZbLh1qawhhho1 500.gif Tumblr m8tm2idc8d1rbsmnco1 500.gif Tumblr m8tlybnSoF1qhbd3h.jpg A0Nv07PCAAA67FS.jpg tumblr_m8xcmaf1Kz1rrahezo1_500.jpg Dean-Geyer-Lea-Michele-Pictures-Filming-Glee-Season-4-NYC.jpg marleey.jpg marley2.jpg seaass.jpg seas2.jpg seas7.jpg seasss.jpg seasonka.jpg ndgroupnumb.png ndgroupnumb2.png ndgroupnumb1.png ndgroupnumb3.png Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.13.58 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.14.03 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.15.44 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.16.04 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.15.06 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.14.08 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.19.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.16.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.16.35 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.20.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.21.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.18.21 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.15.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.19.05 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.17.05 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-09-05 at 4.17.55 PM.png Americano / Dance Again.jpg Call Me Maybe (Official).jpg Chasing Pavements.jpg It's Time.jpg Never Say Never (Official).jpg New York State Of Mind.jpg Brodyonbathroom.png Cassandra.png Chasing-Pavemnts.png GLEEEEEEEEEE.png IAM.png Yes-coach-Sylvester.png KurtandSue.png Rachel-bathroom.png Newnewdirections.png rachel_000000.jpeg|Rachel and Brody CassandrameantoRachel.jpg TheNewRachel.png Tumblr mas7x0edq41rx1vwn.gif Tumblr matbsgJpUa1qdnpeio3 r1 250.gif Tumblr maj9jdQr9s1qf8a63o1 250.gif Tumblr maemt8Vkef1r4a4u3o8 r1 250.gif NewYorkStateOfMind7.gif NewYorkStateOfMind6.gif 0783.jpg 1Wildebrams.gif tumblr mmwpac8rqr1sr9q7so3 250.gif tumblr mmwpac8rqr1sr9q7so4 250.gif tumblr mmwpac8rqr1sr9q7so5 250.gif tumblr mmwpac8rqr1sr9q7so1 250.gif tumblr mmwpac8rqr1sr9q7so6 250.gif tumblr mmwpac8rqr1sr9q7so2 250.gif KurtAndKittyScene IcedLatte4.gif KurtAndKittyScene IcedLatte3.gif KurtAndKittyScene IcedLatte2.gif KurtAndKittyScene IcedLatte1.gif BrittanyInCallMeMaybe6.gif BrittanyInCallMeMaybe5.gif BrittanyInCallMeMaybe4.gif BrittanyInCallMeMaybe3.gif BrittanyInCallMeMaybe2.gif BrittanyInCallMeMaybe1.gif Tumblr macifvlpDU1qbaklro1 250.gif Tumblr macifvlpDU1qbaklro2 250.gif Tumblr macifvlpDU1qbaklro3 250.gif Tumblr macifvlpDU1qbaklro4 250.gif Tumblr macifvlpDU1qbaklro5 250.gif Tumblr macifvlpDU1qbaklro6 250.gif Tumblr macifvlpDU1qbaklro7 250.gif Tumblr macifvlpDU1qbaklro8 250.gif 5rachel.gif 6braine.gif tumblr ms3l7noc8z1snb2reo1 250.gif tumblr ms3l7noc8z1snb2reo4 250.gif tumblr ms3l7noc8z1snb2reo3 250.gif tumblr ms3l7noc8z1snb2reo2 250.gif tumblr ms3l7noc8z1snb2reo5 r2 250.gif tumblr ms3l7noc8z1snb2reo6 r2 250.gif tumblr ms3l7noc8z1snb2reo7 r2 250.gif tumblr ms3l7noc8z1snb2reo8 r1 250.gif Rude-and-unacceptable-Kurt.gif Tumblr mwnimuilxh1qbwzwoo2 250.gif Tumblr mwnimuilxh1qbwzwoo3 250.gif Tumblr mwnimuilxh1qbwzwoo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwnimuilxh1qbwzwoo5 250.gif Tumblr mwnimuilxh1qbwzwoo1 250.gif Brian request (2).gif tumblr_mp80p95zKz1rsw5tuo1_250.gif tumblr_mp80p95zKz1rsw5tuo2_250.gif Tumblr my9o2z8iDC1qcqmvho1 250.gif Tumblr my9o2z8iDC1qcqmvho4 250.gif Tumblr my9o2z8iDC1qcqmvho3 250.gif Tumblr my9o2z8iDC1qcqmvho2 250.gif Tumblr myrj1mURuU1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr myrj1mURuU1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr myrj1mURuU1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr myrj1mURuU1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr myrj1mURuU1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr myrj1mURuU1ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr myrj1mURuU1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr myrj1mURuU1ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr_myrddwnFDB1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_myrddwnFDB1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_myrddwnFDB1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_myrddwnFDB1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_myrddwnFDB1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_myrddwnFDB1ra5gbxo4_250.gif Tumblr myreprb7vH1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr myreprb7vH1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr myreprb7vH1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr myreprb7vH1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr myreprb7vH1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr myreprb7vH1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr myreprb7vH1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr myreprb7vH1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr_mysm7aygaU1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mysm7aygaU1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mysm7aygaU1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mysm7aygaU1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mysm7aygaU1ra5gbxo4_r2_250.gif tumblr_mysm7aygaU1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mysm7aygaU1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mysm7aygaU1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mysifwsmfG1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mysifwsmfG1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mysifwsmfG1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mysifwsmfG1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mysjp8VFe91ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mysjp8VFe91ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mysjp8VFe91ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mysjp8VFe91ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mysjp8VFe91ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mysjp8VFe91ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mysjp8VFe91ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mysjp8VFe91ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mysbknIrgu1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_mysbknIrgu1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mysbknIrgu1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mysbknIrgu1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_mysbknIrgu1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mysbknIrgu1ra5gbxo3_250.gif Tumblr mysdfbuNe01ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr mysdfbuNe01ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mysdfbuNe01ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mysdfbuNe01ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mysdfbuNe01ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mysdfbuNe01ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mysdfbuNe01ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mysdfbuNe01ra5gbxo5 250.gif tumblr_mysau3BYYb1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mysau3BYYb1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mysau3BYYb1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mysau3BYYb1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mysau3BYYb1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_mysau3BYYb1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_mysob4cnJY1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mysob4cnJY1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mysob4cnJY1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mysob4cnJY1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mysob4cnJY1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mysob4cnJY1ra5gbxo6_r2_250.gif tumblr_mysob4cnJY1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mysob4cnJY1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif Brodyshower.png Brodyshower2.png Brodyshower3.png Brittanybitch2.0.gif Call_Me_maybe.png Brit Call Me Maybe.JPG Tina5.gif Tinablaine.png Call_me_maybe3.JPG Tumblr ma5mg7HpaG1qh16too2 500.gif Tumblr ma5mg7HpaG1qh16too1 500.gif Captura de pantalla 2012-09-10 a las 17.08.31.png Captura de pantalla 2012-09-10 a las 17.09.29.png Captura de pantalla 2012-09-10 a las 17.09.58.png Captura de pantalla 2012-09-10 a las 17.10.19.png Blaine-call-me-maybe.png callmemaybe.png calmemaybebritttinablaine.png tinasmile.png WadeAdams-CallMeMaybe.gif Glee-call-me-maybe.jpg Brittany- Call me maybe.jpg Blaine-Tina Call me maybe.jpg Glee-Released-Full-Version--Call-Me-Maybe-.aspx.png glee 48.jpg darren-300x300.jpg call me mabye.png BlueBrittanyMeme9.gif Gy.JPG DanceAgainAmericano.jpg Danceagain.png Americano.png Americano Dance Again.PNG Cassandraandothergirls.png Cassandra With Dancers.png Cassandra-Coming.png Cassandraonair.png Cassandra-rachel.png Dancers.png Finish.png Rachel Scares.png DanceAgainAmericanomashup.jpg glee.401.hdtv-lol 191.jpg glee.401.hdtv-lol 192.jpg glee.401.hdtv-lol 200.jpg glee.401.hdtv-lol 201.jpg glee.401.hdtv-lol 206.jpg glee.401.hdtv-lol 211.jpg Americano1.gif Americano2.gif Americano3.gif Dance again.png lolbritt.gif Tumblr mabobcRVPK1rd9hofo1 250.png BUSTERPOP.gif BUSTER.png tumblr_mgmwdxYqy61r2sex7o2_250.gif tumblr_mgmwdxYqy61r2sex7o6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mgmwdxYqy61r2sex7o7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mgmwdxYqy61r2sex7o8_r2_250.gif shot0132.png shot0133.png NEVERSAYNEVER.jpg JakePuckermanNeverSayNever.png JakePuckermanNeverSayNever02.png never say never.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-05-18h02m56s83.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-05-18h02m46s245.png AVEMARIAAAA.jpg New-York-State-Of-Mind.jpg Awesomemarley3.gif Awesomemarley2.gif Awesomemarley1.gif Awesomemarley.gif MarleyRose-NewYorkStateOfMind.gif MarleyRose-NewYorkStateOfMind1.gif MarleyRose-NewYorkStateOfMind2.gif Brochel 3.gif Brochel 4.gif MarleyRose-NewYorkStateOfMind3.gif Tumblr_mb4p8ulF0g1qh9sh6o5_r1_250.gif MarleyRose-NewYorkStateOfMind4.gif MarleyRose-NewYorkStateOfMind5.gif MarleyRose-NewYorkStateOfMind6.gif Newyork.marley.JPG MarleyRose-NewYorkStateOfMind7.gif MarleyRose-NewYorkStateOfMind8.gif Newyorkstateofmind.png Glee 106.jpg Whoopi-goldger-dean-geyer-brody-with-rachel-singing-new-york-state-of-mind-glee (1).jpg 03535.jpg Rachel NYSOM.png NewYorkStateOfMind.gif NewYorkStateOfMind2.gif NewYorkStateOfMind12.gif NewYorkStateOfMind0.gif NewYorkStateOfMind2222.gif NewYorkStateOfMind3.gif NewYorkStateOfMind4.gif NewYorkStateOfMind5.gif NewYorkStateOfMind8.gif Whoa brochel.gif Tnr smile brochel.gif Ishipitsohardduringthatep brochel.gif BrodygivesRachelsomeconfidence brochel.gif RachelNewYorkStateOfMind.png RachelNYSOM.png Tumblr mabj39CzIp1qfcdl6o4 500.gif Tumblr mabn8lBwSg1qdj7eso1 500.png tumblr mabj39CzIp1qfcdl6o3 500.gif tumblr mabit5MZSP1qjffzv.gif 387123_10151333743334985_1728368093_n.jpg Glee 117.jpg BlaineAndersonIt'sTime.gif BlaineAndersonIt'sTime2.gif Glee.401.hdtv-lol_355.jpg BlaineAndersonIt'sTime3.gif BlaineAndersonIt'sTime4.gif BlaineAndersonIt'sTime5.gif BlaineAndersonIt'sTime6.gif Its Time Cheerios.png glee-blaine-it's time.jpg ISTIME.jpg 2.png 3.jpg ITTB.jpg it's time.png it's time kurt.png it's time bliane .png Captura de pantalla 2012-08-29 a las 20.49.09.png Captura de pantalla 2012-08-29 a las 20.49.18.png Dolphin_Hemo.png Tumblr m9jpmrBcZM1rtx3n1o7 250.gif Glee.401.hdtv-lol_495.jpg Blaine_and_Marley_2.gif Heyhug.gif Blaine_and_Marley_1.gif tumblr_matbsgJpUa1qdnpeio3_r1_250.gif Hummelberry_4x1.gif Sarleycute.gif Kurtchel1.gif Kurtchel2.gif TheNewRachel-Kurt&Rachel.png Ndgroupnumb1CP.png Ndgroupnumbmarleysolo.png MarleyRoseChasingPavements.gif MarleyRoseChasingPavements2.gif MarleyRoseChasingPavements3.gif MarleyRoseChasingPavements4.gif CPMARLEY.gif Glee.401.hdtv-lol_495.jpg tumblr_n1lq5uB0mY1qlpkoio2_250.gif tumblr_n1lq5uB0mY1qlpkoio1_250.gif tumblr_ml3k2sNL9Y1qg4e7no2_250.gif tumblr_n1rfmhrLXe1rrsol6o1_250.gif tumblr_n1rfmhrLXe1rrsol6o2_r1_250.gif Tumblr n1rhb9eIXz1rrsol6o1 250.gif Tumblr n1rhb9eIXz1rrsol6o2 250.gif tumblr_n1rlgj1lOM1rrsol6o2_250.gif tumblr_n1rlgj1lOM1rrsol6o1_250.gif tumblr_nlp81pjt0l1qaxxelo1_250.gif tumblr_nlp81pjt0l1qaxxelo4_r2_250.gif tumblr_nlp81pjt0l1qaxxelo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_nlp81pjt0l1qaxxelo3_r1_250.gif Brochel The New Rachel.jpg 03 Never Say Never.png Videos Navigational